User blog:Used To Get As/Pepperfoot
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Pepperpaw is a gray she-cat with black spots and dull, green eyes. She is normally easily suspicious and anxious towards new cats and cats who haven't earned her trust. She is in (not determined), and her crush is (not determined). 'Appearance' Heritage: Egyptian Mau/Bengal Cat(character appearance) Description: Pepperpaw is a light gray she-cat, with black spots all over her pelt. Her green eyes are a bit on the duller side, being similar to a hazel or even a gray-green. She has a white underbelly, including white paws, chest, and tail tip. Genetics: *Light gray *Spotted tabby *20% white spotting *Shorthair *Foreign build *Medium size *(Dull) green eyes *No known mutations/carried risks Statistics: :Strength: X/10 :Stamina: X/10 :Constitution: X/10 :Speed: X/10 :Agility: X/10 :Wit: X/10 :Overall Rating: X/60 Palette: : = Base (#a3a3a3) : = Spotted Tabby Pattern (#0c0c0c) : = Underbelly (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#4b684c) : = Inner Ears (#707070) : = Nose (#e0aaaa) : = Tongue (#d39696) : = Pawpads (#141312) Voice: Pepperpaw has a slightly high-pitched, light voice that may come off as a bit whiny to some. Scent: Pepperpaw smells like her Clan, but she also smells similar to that of Twoleg pepper, as well as faint herbs. Gait: Pepperpaw walks slightly hunched over, but not enough that one can tell for sure. She walks similar to a kittypet, always trying to appear like she's walking on a fence. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Witty -' When Pepperpaw is not around cats that she does not trust or induce anxiety, she'll normally make witty, or somewhat sarcastic remarks around her friends, normally if she wants to cheer them up or have a small laugh with them. * '''+ Caring -''' Although it may not seem like it, Pepperpaw is actually very caring towards her friends; her witty remarks are trying to get them to cheer up, although she is not the best at understanding some things. If one of her friends are hurt mentally or physically, she instantly becomes concerned about them. * '''± Easily Suspicious -''' When Pepperpaw meets a new cat, especially from another Clan, she'll usually stay away from them, mainly because she does not trust them and does not know if they have anything bad they are planning, mainly if it's for her. This normally causes her to avoid this cat. * '''± Introverted -''' Pepperpaw is a social introvert, meaning she prefers to stay in a small group of friends, rather than make new ones. At Gatherings, it is very rare for her to start talking with an unfamiliar cat, and if she does, she'd come off as awkward. * '''− Dishonest -''' Pepperpaw will normally lie about something, usually to get her out of trouble with her mentor, friends, or even Clan. Though it sometimes may backfire, she will do it anyway, and hope that it won't. Pepperpaw likes to keep her image "clean." * '''− Moody -''' Pepperpaw is a very moody she-cat, which means she can go from happy, to easily annoyed in a second. She doesn't know why, but sometimes she'll have sudden outbursts of gloominess because of this, and it gets on some cats' nerves. '''Likes *Mice **Mice have a prideful place in her heart, being the first prey she ever caught, not to mention she also likes the prey in general because of it's flavor. *Canopping **Even though Pepperpaw is not the greatest at canopping (canopy-hopping), she still enjoys it and views it as a faster way of travel, even if it is viewed as dangerous by some. *Battle Training **Pepperpaw enjoys battle training much more than hunting training, mainly because it gives her action and keeps her entertained, unlike hunting training. 'Dislikes' *Strangers **Pepperpaw does not trust strangers, at all. She prefers to stay away from them, mainly because they all seem suspicious to her, even if they actually aren't. She just likes to play it safe. *Spiders **Pepperpaw not only dislikes spiders, but has a fear for them. Not only do they look strange to her, but she also has a problem with telling whether or not the spiders are poisonous ones or not, and does not like them crawling on her. *Canines **Pepperpaw dislikes and fears canines; she dislikes them because of their terrible scent, intimidating demeanor and seemingly bloodthirsty behavior. She does not like to be anywhere near a canine, especially a fox. *Socializing **When at Gatherings, Pepperpaw will normally be seen hovering around her friends or her twin brother, Saltpaw. Normally, she does not know what to say to the unfamiliar cats, and they have also not gained her trust yet. 'Goals' *Reach Deputyship **Although this goal may seem power-hungry, Pepperpaw is interested in becoming deputy of her Clan, and possibly even Leader one day. She doesn't have an actual reason for it, though. *Have kits **Before Pepperpaw may become Deputy, she'd like to have kits first, just so that she'd be able to start a family inside her Clan that would live on. 'Fears' *Cynophobia **Cynophobia is the fear of dogs. This fear is pretty straightforward, it just means she is afraid of canines, and will most likely seek shelter if one comes in her or her Clan's path. She is intimidated by their seemingly bloodthirsty behavior and intimidating demeanor, and would rather not cross one of the bigger dog's path. *Arachnophobia **Arachnophobia is the fear of spiders. Pepperpaw does not like these, not only because some are poisonous and she can't identify them, but also how she sometimes can't tell if one is on her or not. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pepperkit, Saltkit, Cloudshine, Smokeyspots Age Range: 0-6 moons *Cloudshine, a former kittypet and Smokeyspots have two twin kits, Pepperkit, a she-cat, and Saltkit, a tomcat. *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pepperpaw, Saltpaw, Mentor, etc. Age Range: 6-6 moons *Pepperkit becomes Pepperpaw, as well as her twin brother, Saltkit getting the name Saltpaw. Pepperpaw receives (not determined) as her mentor. *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Saltpaw/Apprentice/Twin Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"You annoy me sometimes, but I guess that's to be expected of a twin brother and a polar opposite." |-|WindClan= Nobody yet. |-|ShadowClan= Nobody yet. |-|RiverClan= Nobody yet. |-|ThunderClan= Nobody yet. |-|Outside the Clans= Nobody yet. 'Trivia' *Pepperpaw and Saltpaw are opposite in terms of personality. *Pepperpaw's and Saltpaw's mother, Cloudshine, is a former kittypet, which caused her to give the two slightly unnatural names for their pelts. *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts